Death and Rebirth
by SuperVegeta678678
Summary: You know Emerl, the robot that has the ability to copy skills from his allies and enemies. What if someone else was inside of him making sure he didn't get out of control. This is the story of Emerl after Sonic Battle.
1. The Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Familiar of Zero. Sonic the Hedgehog is ****© by** **Sega, and Familiar of Zero © by Noboru Yamaguchi/Eiji Usatsuka.**  
**Author's Note: This is just another "What if Louise summoned else to be her familiar instead of Saito" fics which I know it's **_**cliche,**_ **however, I've noticed there is no fics about Emerl at all, so I decided to make one. It won't probably be as good as my other story that I'm doing, but this is an idea that I've had for a long time. Enjoy the fic! By the way just to warn you this chapter is pretty dark, but it's not long.**

My name is Emerl, well it wasn't always Emerl, it's just been so long since I was called anything else. Now, it is time to tell my story. It was a normal morning on planet Earth, I was just walking down the sidewalk on the way to school, minding my own business. I didn't know however that today would be the last day I would be alive. I was still walking down the sidewalk, when I heard a shout for help. I ran toward where I heard the shout, and saw a blue haired girl my age, getting cornered by seven men.

Each one of them had a pistol in their hands, pointed at the girl. I was scared, afraid of what would happen to her if I didn't do anything to stop them. I did the most logical thing I could think of at that time, and attacked the men. I was quite good at martial arts, so I didn't think I would have much trouble. I punched one in the chest, I kicked another in his hip, and I axe kicked another in his shoulder. After that, there were four men against me, and I charged at them. I kicked the pistol out of one of a man's hand, and after crushing it with my foot, I punched him in the chin, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a side of a building. The other three looked at me in fear, and fired their guns, but however, I was able to avoid the bullets, and knocked each of them out with a neck chop.

However, I didn't know that there was an eighth man above the area where I was fighting, and he shot me with a sniper rifle through my heart. I fell to the ground, coughing out blood, and the blue haired girl ran to me with tears in her eyes. I didn't understand why, but I figured it was because I helped her without a second thought. I heard her ask, 'Why did you save me?' My last words were, 'Because, you were in trouble...I would never forgive myself if someone died because I didn't help them, even if I would die...' And then I came face to face with darkness, and that was the last day I lived a human life...

* * *

**Author's Note: That was the first chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad. I really have nothing to say, so until the next chapter, see you!**


	2. The Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Familiar of Zero. Sonic the Hedgehog is ****© by** **Sega, and Familiar of Zero © by Noboru Yamaguchi/Eiji Usatsuka.  
Author's Note: This is Chapter Two, and just to warn you, some of the characters, like Louise maybe out of character. Also, the character did have a name, it's just been a long time that he doesn't remember his real name.**

'Where I am?' I thought as I was in a blank room, the only color in the room was black, and I was the only thing in the room, or so I thought. A bright ball of light appeared before me, and then it did one thing I never expected it to do, speak. "**Young one...you who have sacrificed yourself for another without a second thought...You will be given a second life, but no longer as a human..." **The ball of light said to me. **"**What do you mean?" I asked the light. **"You will be reborn as a robot with a dark past...a very dark past...this robot has the power to destroy entire worlds...so it was sealed by yours truly." **The ball of light explained. **"However, I feel that you will be able to control it, and help one who is called Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, with its power." "**Why would she need help?" I asked. "And who is she? **"Because, this girl is practically the Zero in her class. She is a mage, or a Noble in other words." **The light answered. **"**So, she's made fun of because she can't do a single spell correctly?" I asked. **"Exactly, soon this girl with go through a familiar summoning, and you will be the one she summons." **The light said. **"**So, all I need to do is protect her, and do whatever she wants, right?" I asked. ****

"Yes young one, the time is drawing near, I will transfer your soul to the robot." The light said, and in another part of the room, was a robot, that had blue eyes, was about 110 cm tall, and its color scheme was mustard-yellow, orange, olive-brown, and beige. **"This robot is known as a Gizord, this ones name is Emerl." **The light said. **"It has the ability to copy any skill that any opponent has." "**That seems very powerful." I said interested. **  
"Now, is the time for you to become Emerl!" **The light shouted, and I felt myself disappear, and once I opened my eyes, and looked around, I found out I was inside of the robot. **"Unfortunately, you won't be able to speak yet, but soon you will be able to." **The light said. A green portal suddenly appeared in front of me. **"That is the portal that Louise is making, now go through the portal!" **The light shouted. I jumped inside of the portal, and felt myself passing out, so I shut down in robot terms.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was chapter two, oh and by the way, the light is supposed to be a god, but I really didn't develop that much with it, but in the future it will be important. Well, until Chapter three, see you!**


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Familiar of Zero. Sonic the Hedgehog is ****© by** **Sega, and Familiar of Zero © by Noboru Yamaguchi/Eiji Usatsuka. DBZ is owned ****by Akira Toriyama.  
Author's Note: Curse you author's note! Why are you so hard to make, like seriously, I can't think of anything for this, so..  
**

**Emerl: You have cookie?**

**Me: What? Emerl? What are you doing here?  
**

**Emerl: I want cookie.  
**

**Me: You don't have a mouth.  
**

**Emerl: I WANT COOKIE!  
**

**Me: Alright! Jeez, don't have a heart attack! Wait...you don't have a heart. Darn!  
**

**Louise: Commoner, what are you doing here?  
**

**Me: Oh, looky here, why if it isn't Louise the Zero.  
**

**Kirche: Hey! That's my line!  
**

**Me: Says who?**

**Kirche: Says me.**

**Me: HAHAHAHA! You're funny. Here Emerl, have a cookie! (Tosses cookie at Emerl)**

**Louise: Are you ignoring us?**

**Me: Yup, what are you going to do about it?**

**Louise: I'm going to make you explode!**

**Me: Um, you can't do that yet.**

**Kirche: Yeah, Louise, you have to wait for a while.**

**Me: Now, that you three are done interrupting me..**

**Guiche: Hey guys!**

**Me: Oh god, not him, not the gay guy!**

**Louise: Guiche's gay?**

**Me: Really, it took you this long to find out?! That's it, say goodbye to this planet Louise! GAILCK GUN FIRE!**

**Me: Now, that's done, finally I can start the fic. Um, guys are you okay?**

**Emerl, Louise, Kirche, and Guiche: Do we look okay to you?!**

**Me: Oops, sorry. Well, anyways let's begin.  
**

* * *

When I awoke, or in robot terms reactivated, I was met by the sight of a bunch of kids my age, well, kids that were my age when I was a human. **  
**There was also a middle-aged man, but what caught my attention the most was the girl in front of me. She had strawberry blond hair and amber eyes that bordered pink and looked even younger than I was as a human. **'**_So is this Louise?_' I thought because I couldn't talk. **  
**"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!" she quickly spitted out and stood up, "Who are you, familiar?" I shook my head trying to tell her I couldn't speak. Louise's tiny mouth formed a frown from my silence, "Answer me, why won't you speak? Can you not understand what I'm saying?" I once again shook my head still trying to tell her that I couldn't speak. **"**I do believe Louise that he is trying to tell you that he can't speak." The middle-aged man that I learned was named Colbert. Louise turned back to me, and I nodded. "Mister Colbert!" she yelled, calling out to Colbert, "What am I to do now?" **  
** "Complete the contract, Miss Valliere," he says, "That is your duty as a second year student." 'Contract? That light never told me about a contract.' I thought. **  
**"I don't know what you are, but you are better than anything that I had dreamed of." Louise raised her wand into the air and then placed her wand on my forehead, before incanting. **"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. By Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this humble being, and bind him my Familiar." **What she did next shocked me beyond belief, she grabbed me by my shoulders, and forcefully pulled my lips into hers, if I even had lips in my robot body.

'_Why in the world did she do-AAAAHHHHHHHH!_' I thought as a flashing sign in my head said **Warning! Reactor Overheating! **I knew what that was, and I felt like I was going to die again. I fell to the ground, and shut down to protect my reactor from getting destroyed. Suddenly, I felt like a whole new person, as a sign in my head said **Gandalf Power Up Complete, Routing Power to the Reactor**. I didn't understand what it meant, but whatever it meant it felt great. **'**_What in the world happened?_' I thought looking at my hands and then I saw some ruins on the back of my right hand. **'**_I wonder what this means?_' I thought and scanned it. The ruins spelled out Gandalf. **'**_So, am I this Gandalf?_' I asked myself and then looked at Louise. "You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try," Colbert said happily to Louise. "It's just because he's only a commoner." "If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." came another, from a redhead who seemed to have a rather large red lizard standing near her. Some of the students laughed. Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in awhile!" "Truly 'once in awhile', Louise the Zero," laughed a girl with gorgeous curly blonde hair. "Mr. Colbert! Montmorency the Flood just insulted me!" "Who are you calling 'the Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!" "I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!" "I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero." "Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect," the middle-aged wizard interjected. I was watching the other students slowly make fun of Louise. I suddenly had the urge to try to speak and I tried to speak.

Finally after a few minutes, I finally spoke. **"**Show... power... OR I sh...all ob...ey... Sha...ll conqu...er a...ll..." I said or rather the robot said.. Louise and the other students turned to me in shock that I was able to speak now. **"**Mr. Colbert, didn't he say that he couldn't talk?" Louise asked turning to Colbert. **"**Perhaps, due to the contract, it allowed him to speak a little. You may have to teach him other words, he's kind of like a baby in a way." Colbert said. **"**W...ho Z...ero?" I asked. **"**It seems your familiar wants to learn your true colors, 'Louise the Zero'." The redhead from before said. **"**L...ouise? Ze...ro?" I said scratching my head. **"**Don't teach my familiar to hate me!" Louise shouted with tears started to form in her eyes. **"**L...ouise s...ad? Wh...y Lou...ise sa...d?" I asked Colbert. **"**Louise is not able to do any spells so the other young nobles call her Louise the Zero." Colbert explained. **"**Lou...ise th...e Z...ero? Lo...uise n...o Ze...ro. Lou...ise my summ...oner. Loui...se my friend." I said. **"**It seems that this commoner doesn't understand." Montmorency said. "Co...mmoner? I'm n...ot com...moner, I am Em...erl." I said. "Lea...ve frien..d alo...ne." I stood in front of Louise and looked at the other students with my glowing blue eyes. "Well, let's go back to class, everyone." Colbert said. Colbert turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. The other students also floated up. No jetpacks. I looked for wires or even a crane, but the surrounding area was just a large grassy plain. There was nothing to suggest that any tricks or setups were used.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance. "Louise, you'd better walk back!" "She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation." "A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away. Suddenly, my eyes glowed blue, and a sign said **SKILL **and then it was replaced by** GET**. I didn't understand what happened when suddenly I started to float like the students did earlier. **"**W...hat hap...pen to m...e?" I asked. **"**How are you doing this?" Louise shouted at me. **"**Do...n't kno...w!" I shouted back. I then landed on the ground, confused of what just happened to me. **"**Are you a noble?" Louise asked me. **"**I no n...oble. I don't kn...ow how I flo...at." I said. **"**Whatever, follow me, familiar." Louise said and walked toward the stone walls of the castle, with me following behind her._Later, in Louise's room. _**"**Did you mean what you said earlier, familiar?" Louise asked me. **"**I me...an wh...at I sa...id, Loui...se no Ze...ro. I'm Lo...uise's fam...iliar. I'm Lou...ise's fri...end." I said. **"**But, I am a Zero, I can't even cast a single spell, or fly like the other students, and you do it without even trying, just what are you?" Louise asked me. **"**I'm Em...erl. Lou...ise's fam...iliar." I said. **"**Your name is Emerl?" Louise asked. **"**Yes. Is Lo...uise rea...lly Z...ero?" I asked. **"**What do you mean?" Louise asked. **"**Loui...se is Loui...se, Louis...e no Zer...o." I said. **"**You mean that I'm myself?" Louise asked. **"**Yes." I answered. **"**I suppose I should thank you. Your the only one that's said that to me." Louise said. **"**Red...haired g...irl m...ean." I said. **"**Huh? Oh, you mean Zerbst. Yeah, I suppose she is." Louise said. **"**Louise need anything?" I asked. **"**Well, you could wash these for me." Louise said throwing a bunch of her clothes I guessed at me. "Wa...sh? Oh, w...ash. O...kay." I said, picked up all the clothes with one hand. "You will wash outside and I want them all done by tonight, no slacking. And when you are done you will sleep outside in the hall," Louise explained. "The soap and water you can get from a maid named Siesta, you ask someone where she is while you are on the way." **"**Ok...ay." I said, took the laundry and stepped out of the room.

"Wh...ere Sies...ta?" I asked myself while still holding the laundry. I arrived to my destination, I saw a short black haired maid washing clothes near a fountain. She placed a piece of on the wooden bucket of water and then pulled it out so she can scrub any stains off. She looked so peaceful. **"**_Is that Siesta?_" I asked myself. I approached her, and I dropped the basket onto the ground which startled the maid. **"**Yo...u Sie...sta?" I asked innocently. The maid turned around. "Oh! Yes I am! Do you need anything?" **"**I wo...uld like to b...orrow som...e so...ap an...d wa...ter. Is th...at ok...ay?" I asked. "Why yes! Of course!" Siesta answered. I took a premade bucket filled with soapy water and threw some clothes in. I noticed some panties, stockings, nightgowns, and her school uniform in. I pulled out a frilly panty. **"**Wh...at th...is?" I asked. Siesta stared at me with her eyes opened wide. **"**Wh...at wron...g wit...h y...ou? Oh, is to lo...ok at t...his ba...d? S...orry." I said, putting the panty back in the water and began to scrub. "Um, if you don't mind me asking," she began to say. "Are you the familiar that Louise summoned that everyone is talking about?" **"**Fami...liar? Oh, ye...ah I'm Lo...uise's fam...iliar." I answered. "I thought so. Everyone has been talking about weird golem who couldn't talk very well, and was mustard-yellow, orange, olive-brown, beige, and had blue eyes that Louise summoned to be her familiar, and you fit the description." **"**I gu...ess so." I said. "Wha...t abo...ut yo...u? Is S...iesta fami...liar too?" I asked. "Me? Oh no Mr.," replied Siesta. "I'm just a servant who works here that is all. I am a plebeian, but no one owns me, besides I would be a pretty bad familiar." She scratched the back of her head. "No one would want a weak familiar with no special abilities. I bet that you do though." **"**Ye...ah, I s...uppose." I said.

Siesta laughed. "Heh, so um. . .what's your name?" **"**My n...ame is Em...erl." I said. **"**Emerl? Why is your name Emerl?" Siesta asked me. **"**I do...n't kn...ow, I just na...med E...merl." I answered. **"**So, how old are you Mr. Emerl?" Siesta asked. **"**Um...I th...ink ove...r fo...ur tho...usand yea...rs ol...d, no...t sur...e t...hough." I answered. Siesta looked at me with widened eyes. **"**Is Ms. Sie...sta o...kay? Did I say som...ething ba...d?" I asked. **"**No, Mr. Emerl, you didn't say anything bad, but are you really four thousand years old?" Siesta asked. "Ye...s, I a..m. Is some...thing w...rong bei...ng that o...ld?" I asked. **"**No, it's just, it's kind of hard to believe." Siesta said still washing the clothes she had. Once again the words '**Skill' **but this time '**Copy' **instead of **'Get'**, appeared in my mind, and suddenly, I started washing like Siesta was. **"**Ho...w I do t...hat?" I asked. Siesta noticed that I was coping every move that she did during washing. **"**Wow, you learn fast." Siesta said. **"**Lea...rn? Bu...t I d...idn't le...arn, I co...pied, I t...hink?" I said confused. "I copi...ed noble...s fly...ing too." **"**You mean you flew like they could?" Siesta asked. **"**Ye...s. It w...asn't for lo...ng, but I d...id. M...aybe my sk...ill is to c...opy skill...s fro...m e...nemies an...d a...llies." I said.

Siesta giggled. "You seem to be very nice." **"**Ms. S...iesta ni...ce t...oo!" I exclaimed, and ruffled Siesta's hair. "Hey!" cried Siesta blushing.**"**Si...esta pret...ty c...ute." I said. "M-me? Oh no, Mr. Emerl, you. . .you don't mean that!" **"**I m...ean it tho...ugh. Ca...n I a...nd Sies...ta be frie...nds?" I asked. "F-friends?" **  
**"Ye...s, fri...ends." _He really is nice! _Siesta thought. "Of course!" she stated happily. **"**"Rea...lly? Ya...y! I mad...e a frie...nd!" I embraced Siesta. "Mr! Mr. Emerl!" she cried. "I nev...er had m...any frie...nds," I said in a sad tone. "Bu...t, Ms. Sie...sta accept...ed my frien...dship, that m...akes me so ha...ppy!" Siesta returned the embrace. "You're welcome Mr. Emerl!" I released the embrace. "We...ll, we prob...ably fini...sh the la...undry?" "Yes Mr. Emerl!" **"**Yay!"

By sunset, we were done with the laundry. "Thank you for helping me with the laundry, Mr. Emerl," said Siesta as we walked down the hallway together. **"**No Ms. Si...esta," I remarked. "Than...k yo...u. If it w...eren't for y...ou, I wou...ld ne...ver fini...shed it." Siesta blushed. **"**Ms. S...iesta, you ve...ry nic...e, well ad...justed gir...l, Emer...l lik...e that a...bout yo...u." I said. "Oh. . .Mr. Emerl. . ." "Siesta!" cried a voice. "Where are you! Come and help us with preparing the dinner for our students!" "Oh!' cried Siesta. "I have to go now Mr. Emerl! I hope I can talk to you again soon!" She bowed and skipped happily away. "I bet...ter get to Ms. Lou...ise befo...re, she ge...ts mad." I said and walked toward Louise's room.

* * *

**Me: So, what did you guys think?**

**Louise: Why am I so nice to Emerl? And why did he say Siesta was pretty?**

**Me: To tell you two the truth, I only like three characters in your show, Siesta, Tabitha, and a character that is appearing in the future.**

**Emerl: I like Siesta too.**

**Me: Really? Well, what do you know? Emerl likes something I do.**

**Siesta: You two like me?**

**Me: What?! Siesta! What are you doing here?! How is everyone getting inside my house?!**

**Siesta: Your front door was open.**

**Me: ...**

**Emerl: Is SuperVegeta okay?**

**Me: Oh, yes, I'm fine...excuse me for a moment. (I leave the room)**

**Kirche: I wonder what's wrong with him?**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Louise: Ow! My ears!**

**Emerl: Why SuperVegeta screaming?**

**Kirche: You're lucky your a robot Emerl, our ears hurt so much!**

**(I come back)**

**Me: You are lucky! If it was any other reason, I would have destroyed you! Well, except for Emerl, which kind of asked if he could come in.**

**Tabitha: Too loud.**

**Me: ...Really...why? I give up. That was the end of this chapter...please wait while I recover my sanity.**

**Emerl: Is SuperVegeta insane?**

**Me: ...You know what? I'm done... oh and by the way Kirche...you're fat. (I leave the room again)**


	4. The Battle against a Noble

**Disclaimer: See Chapters One through Three for Details**

**Author's Note: You know, this story is going to be quite hard, because of Emerl's growth. There are no Chaos Emeralds in this world, so I have to find a way to have him grow without the Chaos Emeralds. I have an idea, but it's quite well... you'll find out.**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry I called you fat, Kirche.**

**Kirche: It's okay, SuperVegeta, how about me and you go to my room and...**

**Me: NO! If i've told you this before, I will tell you again, I'm never going into your room!  
**

**Kirche: Why?**

**Me: Because! I would never be seen in a woman's room, ever!**

**Louise: Yeah right.**

**Me: What did you say?! I can make Emerl kiss you, you know?!**

**Louise: No you can't!**

**Me: Oh, yes I can. **

**Emerl: Kiss?**

**Me: Never mind. Let's start before this gets too crazy.**

* * *

**Fight Against Guiche/Gay Guy**

"Where have you been?" Louise asked me with her hands at her hips as I walked in the door. "Was...hing cl...othes." I said and placed her clothes on her bed. "You weren't slacking were you?" Louise asked. "No, n...eeded help fro...m Ms. Si...esta." I said. "Oh, I see," Louise said with a raised eyebrow not believing me. "Dress me." "Ca...n't Ms. L...ouise dre...ss h...erself?" I asked. "Nobles don't need to dress themselves when a servant is around." Louise said rolling her eyes. "Fi...ne." I said, and started to dress Louise. After Louise was dressed, we walked out of her room, and I saw three identical wooden doors along the wall. One of them opened a few minutes later, and from inside appeared the girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, and taller than me. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bust line. Her breasts were like melons. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which impulsively drew the eyes in. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty.

When she saw Louise leaving her room, she grinned broadly. "Good morning, Louise." Louise returned the greeting with a frown. "Good morning... Kirche." "That... is your familiar?" Kirche asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at me. "That's right." "Ahaha! So, what is it? A toaster?" "Eme...rl n...ot toa...ster." I said, but was ignored by them both. "It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?" Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet. "Shut up." "I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try." "Really." "And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this. Flame!" Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. A wave of heat hit me. "Fla...mes fe...el go...od." I said. Kirche Frowned. "Ohoho! Don't tell me this is your first time seeing a fire lizard?" "Fir...e l...izard?" I asked, and I attempted to pet it. Surprisingly, the lizard let me pet it and then fired another wave of heat at me. "Fir...e li...zard frie...nd." I said. Louise grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Flame and Kirche. "Stay away from her!" Louise shouted at me right in front of my face. "Wh...y? Ms. K...irche nic...e." I said. "She's just trying to get you to like her!" Louise shouted. "Li...ke h...er?" I asked confused. "Why wo...uldn't Ms. Lou...ise wa...nt m...e like Ms. Ki...rche? Sh...e jea...lous?" "No, we just have a past." Louise said simply and looked down to the ground. "Ba...d p...ast?" I asked. "Yeah." Louise answered. "Ms. Loui...se won't for...give Ms. Ki...rche fo...r w...hat h...appen in p...ast?" I asked. "No, and I never will." Louise said with a frown. "Anyways, come on we have to eat breakfast."

We went to the dining hall, and it was absolutely breathtaking. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table. It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years. The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years. the colors told you the year. Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. On an upper level, I could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter. All the tables were magnificently decorated. Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit... My eyes glowed with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know." "Wha...t yo...u me...an?" "Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status." "Ok...ay..." "Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall. Be grateful." "Pull out my chair, will you? You're not a very competent familiar," Louise remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Oh well, ladies first. I pulled her chair out for her. Louise didn't even thank me as she sat down.

I looked around for another chair when, Louise pointed to the floor, where a bowl had been placed. "As your master, I do have to take care of you, so i'll forgive this morning, just this once." "It's bo...wl." "Yes. It is." "So...mething su...spicious in it." Louise propped her chin on her hands and spoke. "You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here because I especially requested it." I looked dumbly at the floor, staring at the bowl sitting in front of me. In it were some sorry-looking scraps of meat floating around in a thin soup. On the edge was half a loaf of hard-looking bread. I was glad I didn't need to eat. "Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen, we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this morning," the harmonious prayer sounded through the hall. Louise joined in as well, closing her eyes. Slightly angry at this mistreatment, I looked resentfully at my master. "What are you doing?" "Leav...ing. I fin...d no fu...n he...re." I responded. "What?" Louise demanded as I left.

An hour after her class, Louise and I were walking through the garden and towards the resting area. "Why eve...ryone o...ut he...re?" I asked. Louise replied "Today, all the second year students have the day off so that they could interact with their familiars." She let out a sigh of depression and said "But it seems that you are nothing special, since you're a commoner." _Commoner? What does that mean? _The real me thought. "Now stay here. I'm going to get something." Louise commanded. After she said that, she began to walk away. When I look over at the other students, I saw them sitting on elegant tables and chairs. Form the looks of it; it looks like they are having more of a tea party than interacting with their familiars. Suddenly, I felt a bump from behind. It was Siesta, who looked like she dropped a piece of pie to the floor. "Ms. S...iesta! I'm so...rry!" I apologized. "Mr. Emerl it's okay. You didn't know I was here." Siesta said. "Are yo...u s...ure?" I asked. "Yes, but what are you doing here?" Siesta asked me. "W...ell, Ms. Lo...uise tol...d me to w...ait her...e. May...be I ca...n help y...ou wi...th th...e p...ie." I said. "That would be great! Would you like to?" Siesta asked me with a smile. "I wi...ll. Sies...ta is my f...riend. Frie...nds help e...ach o...ther." I said and picked up the pie from the floor. Suddenly, a male voice said "Hey maid, where is my pie?" When I saw who it was, it was the guy named Guiche along with another girl. This girl was named Montmorency the Fragrance; she had long, curly blonde hair with a red bow on her head, blue eyes and had the same uniform Louise was wearing. It looked like they had their familiar with them; Montmorency had a little yellow frog while Guiche had a giant brown mole near him. "I tak...e it to h...im." I said and walked toward the table were he was sitting.

Before I was near them, Montmorency said to her boyfriend "Guiche, get that thing away from me." "Why?" Guiche asked, "With those intelligent eyes, the sensual texture of his scales; I know that deep down, it's destined to become my familiar." "Well then," Montmorency said crossing her arms and looking away from Guiche, "Make sure to keep that thing buried when you're with me." When I was near the table, I placed the pie on the table and said "Her...e yo...u go." Guiche looked at me and said "Oh, you're Louise's familiar." "Y...eah." I replied. I walked away from the table, and saw a girl. From the looks of it, she was looking around for someone. When she saw me, she walked up to me and asked "Excuse me, but have you seen Guiche?" "Ye...s. He o...ver th...ere." I pointed to where Guiche was. Once that was happening, Guiche saw us and began to panic. He grabbed Montmorency and started to walk away from us. When she asked him what he is doing, he simply replied that he needed to walk for a bit. Thinking he would get a free getaway, he looked back and saw me and the girl I was with already near them.

When the girl saw Guiche, she said "Oh Guiche!" A pale look came across Guiche's face and Montmorency said "Guiche, who is that?" Guiche replied in a panicked way "I-I-I don't know who she is!" "Sh...e k...now yo...u. So, y...ou kno...w h...er." I said. Becoming furious, Montmorency said looking at Guiche with angry eyes. "You were last with her last night?" "No, No, No," Guiche said waving his arms in front of his face, "I wasn't!" The girl then shouted "You lying pig! You have a girlfriend? I thought you were going to be with me!" "You got it all wrong," Guiche said, "I…" His was interrupted when the two girl slapped him across his face; one on each side of his face. As the two girls walked away from him, they left him on the floor with two handprints on his face. I walked up to him in a curious way and said "Yo...u alrig...ht? Wha...t ha...ppen?" As Guiche got up, he said in a furious way as his face turned into a scowl. "I'll tell you what happened…" He raised his rose towards me and said "You have clearly dishonored me! Thanks to you, not only you disgraced me, but you made two noble ladies cry!" "I n...o ma...ke ladie...s cry. Yo...u m...ake cry by ly...ing to th...em." I said. "That does it!" Guiche said, "I challenge you to a duel!"

When Guiche declared a duel against me, all the students started to crowd around us. "D...uel?" I asked. "That's right!" Guiche replied in a stubborn way, "Prepare yourself; we shall meet at Vestry Square to settle this!" Out of nowhere, Louise walked up to me with her usual temper and asked "What did you do this time?" "Mr. Gu...iche cha...llenge Eme...rl to d...uel." I said. As she pointed at Guiche, Louise said in a furious way. "Apologize to him immediately! If you're lucky, he might forget all this!" "Apo...logize?" I asked, "I did not...hing. He sho...uld apolo...gize to l...adies for l...ying." I then looked at Guiche and said "I a...ccept c...hallenge." Guiche smiled with a face of pure confidence and said "Very well. Vestry Garden, see you there." After he said that, he left while the students were excited to see a commoner fighting a noble. Kirche, who was in the crowd, said "A duel with a commoner? Aren't duels forbidden in the academy?" Tabitha, who was standing next to her, said in a calm way "Only among nobles." She looked like a quiet girl who had short, aqua blue hair and light blue eyes. She also had the same uniform as Louise and was holding a book on one hand while a giant staff on the other.

"Emerl!" Louise screamed at me with an even more angered, and slightly worried face, "You can't fight Guiche! Not only his is from a family of military history, but there is no chance you'll win! A commoner never wins against a noble before. You'll just be lucky to only get a few broken bones!" "I hav...e no bo...nes. No...thing happ...en to m...e." I said trying to calm her down. I then turned to a nearby student and asked "Wh...ere Ve...stry G...arden?" The student pointed to his left side and replied "It's just over there." When I thanked him, I rushed towards the spot. "I can't believe him!" Louise yelled losing that worried face from before, "Why can't he be told what to do! Hey, wait up!" The student laughed and said in an excited way "Oh, this is going to be good!"

At Vestry Garden, I was preparing for the fight against Guiche, who was thinking that this would be a quick duel. He would soon learn that there is more than meets the eye. Just near me, Louise said in a demanding way "Emerl, stop this! I told you that you don't have a chance against him!" Off to the side, Guiche said still with that confident face, "You should listen to her. Tell you what: if you beg on your knees, I might spare your life." I looked at him in a serious way and said, "Yo...u ma...ke f...un of pe...ople. Rath...er get sl...apped by gi...rls th...an be...g for l...ife." Becoming furious, Guiche said with an enraged face. "You'll regret that! Prepare yourself!" I just stood watching and said, "So wh...at y...ou g...ot." Guiche said smiling broadly, "Very well." He raised his rose towards me and said **"Bronze Golem Valkyrie!" **When a petal flew off from his rose and into the ground, a 6' armor appeared in front of me. The armor had light green metal, his helmet had wings on it and it had a long halberd in its left hand. "Weir...d go...lem." I said looking at the Valkyrie in confusion. Just near me, Louise said with now, more worry than she ever showed before, "Emerl, please surrender! You have no chance against a noble." I looked at her and asked "Is h...ow noble...s f...ight?"

Without me noticing, the Bronze Valkyrie charges at me with its right fist pulled back, ready to hit me. When Louise was about to warn me, the bronze knight landed a direct hit on my face. As everyone gasped, Siesta looked away so that she can't see me being knocked down while Louise covered her mouth in despair. As Guiche laughed in the distance, as he noticed something odd. The impact from his Bronze Valkyrie should have knocked me down, but instead, I was still standing. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and the knight's right fist started crumble to the ground. Everyone, including Guiche, was all stunned that the bronze knight's hand was completely shattered by my face. "My tu...rn." I said, and dashed at the Valkyrie with speeds faster than any normal person could see with only their eyes. Suddenly, an image of a blue hedgehog appeared in my head, as he rolled up into a ball and fired a wave of energy at an opponent. The image disappeared, and I used the attack on the Valkyrie, causing it to explode into pieces. "What?!" Guiche shouted, shocked that his masterpiece was easily destroyed. Guiche began to panic and summoned ten more bronze knights. When all the knights charged at me, another image appeared in my head. This time it was a black hedgehog gathering energy and then releasing it in a large red explosion, the words **Chaos Blast** also appeared. As they pulled back their fists, ready to unleash a pummeling on me, I crossed my arms, gathered energy I never knew I had, and shouted, "**CHAOS BLAST!**" A huge explosion of red enveloped the area, completely destroying the Valkyries, and causing the students to cover their eyes.

After the explosion cleared up, the ground was now devoid of any grass, and the Valkyries were completely gone. I walked toward Guiche, and stopped right in front of him. While Guiche was quivering in fear, I said, "Gi..ve up. I D..on't wan..t to hurt y..ou." Guiche then let out a groan and shouted "Never!" Suddenly, his rose turned into a sword with a green handle and the blade was 3 feet long. As Guiche swung his sword at me, I was dodging the swings with ease. As everyone stood there in awe, Siesta was impressed to see a commoner actually winning against a noble. Louise on the other hand was both amazed and furious at me. Not only the fact I disobeyed her commands, I was actually making a fool out of Guiche. Once Guiche delivered a powerful swing downward on me, I simply caught it with my right index and middle fingers. Everyone was shocked to see a commoner catching a sword with their fingers. I then pulled back my leg, and sent it flying toward his chest, and kicked him, causing him to drop hold of the sword, and to hold his chest in pain. As I threw to blade away, I asked "Yo..u surrender?" By this time, Guiche was scared out of his mind and replied, "Yes…I surrender." After he said that, everyone cheered wildly. Siesta smiled at me for winning the duel.

"I ha..ve some..thing else to s..ay to y..ou. Y..our no..ble ti..tle m..ent not..hing in th..is. A per..son is defi..ned by the..ir act..ions n..ot by a ti..tle." I then turned to the other students who were silenced after those words, "If y..ou wa..nt to pro..ve your a nob..le, th..en you ne..ed to work for it. No tit..le is goi..ng to defi..ne you as a per..son." After I said that all the students along with the servants looked at me with a shocked expression. Louise in her easily agitated temper, walked toward me, with her hands rested on her hips in balled fists as an enraged glare took over her features as she shouted at me, "You idiot! Never, I repeat, NEVER do anything like that again, you hear! "He s..tart it." I said. "And what was all that?" Louise shouted still with the same glare, "All that fighting, you know you could have gotten killed like that!" "But, I'm f..ine." I said. "Whatever." Louise said no longer caring and walked away with her eyes closed. Siesta walked up to me smiling and said "Mr. Emerl, congratulation on your win." "No pro..blem." I said happily. You might as well be the first commoner to win against a noble," she said, "You really are strong." "It noth...ing. Gla...d he lear...n lesson." I said.

Meanwhile back at the headmaster's office, Osmond and Colbert saw the entire fight and were impressed with my abilities. "Amazing," Colbert said in a stunned way, "He managed to defeat Guiche in a duel. His abilities are really something else." Osmond then said "I don't know. It seems like he wasn't using all his strength." Y-You mean he was holding back?" Colbert asked. "I'm not sure yet," Osmond said, "But he really is something else since he defeat a noble with ease. Most commoners would have been beaten down or even hospitalized, but not him." "What do you think headmaster?" Colbert asked, "Since he has the symbol of the Gandalfr…" Osmond then said in a quiet way "Silence professor. We don't want anyone else to find out about this. We have to keep this a secret until the time is right. Until then, watch over him." As Colbert agreed, he grabbed the book and left the room. Once Colbert left the room, Osmond began to focus on the Gandalfr and how it is connected to me. "_Why now?"_ he thought to himself,_ "After a long time, why is the Seal of the Gandalfr appearing now?"_

Back with me, I was just looking around for Louise, when I heard a voice only I knew. "**Young one, impressive fight. You defeat the noble with the power of the robot, but this is just the beginning.**" The light from before said. I noticed I was back in the dark room again. "**I think it's time to tell you the true capabilities of that robot. He is far weaker than he was when I sealed him, because I put seven seals on him to hold his power. Each time you fight and assist your friends, one seal will be destroyed. However, the last seal, can be only destroyed if you are truly pure, and strong enough to handle the true power he possesses. Until then, you have two seals destroyed, and you can finally talk to Emerl, young one." **"_Really?_" The real me said. "_Wow! I did speak!_" "**Each time you destroy a seal, you will be able to speak more, but for now you can only talk for a short time.**" "_Bummer. Oh well, I'm sure Emerl can handle himself._" The real me said shrugging. "**It is time for you to return, until the day we meet again.**" The light said, and I was back at the academy.

"Emerl! Why are you spacing out?! You still have to wash my laundry!" Louise shouted fiercely. "_Another day, right Emerl?_" The real me asked. "Ye..ah. Let's g..o before Ms. Lo..uise gets ev..en angrier." I said and I walked toward where I heard her voice.

* * *

**Me: So, how was this chapter?  
**

**Louise: Finally you got my personality right!  
**

**Me: Hey! It's quite hard to get personalities right from animes to fanfics! Sometimes people change them, sometimes they keep them.  
**

**Emerl: So, I learned one of Shadow's moves, and one of Sonic's moves?  
**

**Me: Yep, you will be learning a lot more later. Oh, and by the way in this fanfic...you. (Looks at Siesta in a scary way as a lightning bolt flashes behind me)  
**

**Siesta: What? (Shakes in slight fear)  
**

**Me: Nothing. You'll find out. (Laughs)  
**

**Louise: What do you mean?  
**

**Me: You did just hear what I said, didn't you?  
**

**Then a explosion is heard outside.  
**

**Me: What in the world? I wonder who did that.  
**

**Mr. Popo: Hi.  
**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**Louise: Who is this commoner?  
**

**Mr. Popo: Oh look, a woman who doesn't know any better.  
**

**Me: Mr. Popo, why are you here?  
**

**Mr. Popo: I just came to warn this young girl here, that in this fanfic...you. (Looks ****at Siesta in a scary way as a lightning bolt flashes behind him)**  


******Siesta: Why is everyone doing that?  
**

******Me: Don't ask. Anyways, we are done here, right Mr. Popo?  
**

******Mr. Popo: Yeah. Bye! (Disappears in a flash of light)  
**

******Me: When did he learn Chaos Control?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me explain something real quick. The main character is Emerl, but the human is a soul that is inside Emerl, and Emerl has part of his personality, as well with Siesta's because he has been with her the most. So when it says the real me, it means that the soul of the human said something, usually to Emerl. Anyways, I will try to get Emerl to learn all of his skills, actually, he did unlock a few by destroying the second seal, oh and by the way, I got the seal idea because well Seven Chaos Emeralds, why not have Seven Seals? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until the next, see ya!**


	5. Memories of Friends

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One through Three for details**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I needed a bit of a break before I continued, and I needed to find out what I wanted to do next. Anyways, time for the typical me talk to the Characters section!**

**Me: So, you're telling me that Emerl ate all the cookies?**

**Louise: Yes, I didn't even get one!**

**Me: Yeah, because I wouldn't let you have one!**

**Emerl: Yummy Cookies! :)**

**Me: You're welcome Emerl. Anyways, where is Kirche at?**

**Louise: She's somewhere around here.**

**Me: I see, well time to start this thing, Emerl...hit the music!**

**Emerl: Okay! (Plays It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of Friends

"Lou..ise, time to wak..e up." I spoke gently to my sleeping master. It had been several days since my 'fight' with Guiche. Because I used such a destructive power during the 'fight', Louise was no longer called 'Zero', and for some reason, I'm guessing it's because the other students were afraid of me, they no longer called me commoner, for the fear of getting destroyed themselves. In that time, I decided to try and learn more about my runes, with little to no success. Apparently, familiars weren't allowed in the library, even if they acted and even talked like humans. Louise said that even though I'm different, as far as official rules go, I'm still her familiar; as such, no library for me. Along with that, I tried to learn more about Louise's classmates, particularly Kirche and Tabitha. All I learned about Kirche was that she was a very... passionate... person. And that both Louise's and her family were in a long feud of sorts. It started with the Zerbsts 'stealing' away Louise's great-great-grandfather's lover, then went on from there. In summation, a Romeo and Juliet situation. Then of course was the loss of family members in the wars. Typical. People fight for all kinds of reasons... Tabitha, however, was a complete unknown. Louise didn't know much about her. I would have to talk with her myself.

"I'm up... I'm up..." She rose up out of bed. Then I walked outside the door, and waited for her to change. After that, she went to have her breakfast, while I went to visit Siesta so she could continue teaching me some skills I'd need as a servant. I already learned how to clean Louise's clothing, and now I was learning to make tea. Unfortunately, because I was now a robot, I couldn't taste it. How sad for me. "So, Mr. Emerl, is there anything else you need?" Siesta was a good teacher, and she was willing too. The servants had taken to calling me their 'Mustard Hero' Both for teaching Guiche a lesson in humility, and for telling off all the other nobles for their treatment of commoners. "No, th..ank you Siesta, that's a..ll for today." I headed towards the courtyard, waving her goodbye. I had decided to spend some time with the other familiars, and found myself surrounded by them, all resting near me or playing around, occasionally pulling me in as well. Well, at least they're fond of me. Their masters were a different matter; rather than actually think about what I said, they just passed it off as me being uncouth; or not having the right to say such things, being a 'lowly' familiar. Or were afraid of me thinking I'm going to kill them all. I might be different, but that's a bit much. Their treatment of Louise has improved though, considering Louise's attitude had improved over the last few days. But only a bit; I suspect that they might start ostracizing her again soon.  
"If only your m..asters were as tho..ughtful as you all." I sighed, petting Tabitha's dragon. It looked at me accusingly, as if I said something wrong. Oh right, I included Tabitha in that list. "Sor..ry, if most of them were as tho..ughtful." It then smiled, I think, and just lay down, content with my petting it. Very intelligent, unlike what most of the students thought.

"Hello, Emerl." I turned to Louise, who was just arriving from the main hall. "I'll be going to class now. Do you want to come?" Either go to a classroom full of students afraid of me or stay here with a bunch of animals who would probably not let me go. Though as her familiar, I should go. But she's giving me a choice, and I'd like to rest a bit more. "If it's alrig..ht with you, then I'll stay h..ere for today. I'll come with yo..u next time." She nodded, then walked away. I'm still a bit surprised at the change in her attitude. I never thought beating a fellow noble silly would make her respect me more.

* * *

Leaving the courtyard after resting a bit more, I walked around the academy, looking for Mr. Colbert. I figure he knows something about these symbols on my hand, and maybe about what a Gandalfr is. Though my search was cut short when an explosion occurred near by. I ran to the scene to find myself dumbstruck. It was a classroom, with the first three rows of desks and chairs blasted away. Students were thrown back, some covered in dirt and complaining. I saw an adult woman unconscious one the other side of the room. At the center of the blast, to my horror, was Louise, covered in soot.

"Ms. Lou..ise!" I ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you all ri..ght? What hap..pened?" She looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "I messed up a bit." "Eh?" '_What? Messed up? Did she do all this?' _The real me thought confused and shocked. "A bit! You call this a bit 'Zero'!" One of the students yelled. "Louise! I told you not to do it!" Kirche yelled this time. "Of course she'd mess up. She's the 'Zero' after all!" Another student again, and now all the students were angry. Louise didn't reply, she just kept her face down, hiding her expression. They just kept going, not bothering to stop. I let Louise go, and turned to face them all.  
Some of them stopped, having now seen me. Then they started pointing out the little detail of my presence to the other students, and soon everyone just stopped and looked at me. I didn't need to say it, but the anger on my face made it clear. "If you're all don..e insulting my fr..iend, please leave. Clearly, this class is ca..nceled as your teacher seems to be unc..onscious." I pointed to the woman in the back. "And send for s..ome heal..ers as well, or do you plan to lea..ve her lying like th..at?" I then turned back to Louise, who was still facing the ground. "Lets go, Ms. Lo..uise."

Without a word, she left the classroom, and I followed. I would ask her what happened, but that can wait. She can tell me when she wants to.

"So, tha..t's why you're called the 'Zero'?" I said as I poured her some tea. We had gone back to her dorm so that she could clean herself up. I learned that the main reason for all the jeering, the abuse, and all the nonsense she had to deal with was all because what I heard was true; as far as they cared. Louise could not cast any spell without apparently causing an explosion, which alone did not make sense. How does someone without talent cause such destruction? "Yes, it is." She was sulking a bit. A lot less than I had expected, though. A strong girl. "Every spell I try to cast ends up the same. No matter what I try, no matter which of the four elements I use, they always cause explosions. A zero success rate, so Kirche decided to call me the 'Zero'" "Alwa..ys?" She nodded. "So, how does that d..enote lack of talent?" She looked at me angrily. "How else! I can't cast any spell at all! They all just blow things up!" Her sadness was replaced by anger. I had better word my questions a bit more carefully. "But w..hy? If you had no talent, then how are you causing ex..plosions?" That worked, as she instead just narrowed her eyes at me. I continued, "If you had no tal..ent, then shouldn't your spells have absolut..ely no effect? Yet you cause exp..losions. If I tried to cast a spell, not..hing would happ..en. That is because I have no magical capacity. The same goes for people who are not mages." I lied, then sat down, and folded my arms. "And if that wa..sn't the case, even if there would be an eff..ect of your spells, then why exp..losions? Why not simply extremely weak ver..sions of the actual spells? Have you asked any of the tea..chers?"

She seemed to take my questions seriously, eyes closed in thought. I waited for her response patiently. "Emerl." She looked at me. "How much do you know about our magic?" "... Not eno..ugh to give you any plausible expla..nations. I haven't exactly been able to le..arn about it. I can sen..se it in people, which is how I knew you were my Ma..ster, though I'm not s..ure why." I shrugged. "Do you want me to explain the basics then? Maybe it'll help." _Well, yes. That would help. _"Sure, please do." She got up, then took out some notes. A lot of notes, actually. Very studious of her, she must be trying very hard to improve. "Alright, I'll start with the elements then." I nodded, and read the note she gave me. "The elements are Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and the fifth known as the Void." Void? Nothingness? "I can alre..ady guess what the first fo..ur do. Tell me ab..out the Vo..id." "The Void was the element used by Founder Brimir. Only he had it, and as such it is considered a great and holy power." Wait, that's it? Is it taboo? "So it's cons..idered sacrile..gious if someone clai..med to have this power?" I deadpanned. I already knew what she'd say. "Well of course! You can't just have the power of the Founder himself!" Thought so. "Never mi..nd then." I'm not getting any more info on this from her, sadly. "Tell me m..ore." She calmed down, then took out another note. "Alright, I'll explain how magic is used." She took out her wand. "We use wands to focus our willpower, and then cast spells." _Willpower? Something like what they call mana? _"Will..power is something like your body's magic supply then? Using it dep..letes it a bit, and it refills on its own? So it's like st..amina?" She nodded.

"In a sense, yes. Too much magic can leave you severely low, and it would take a day or so to regain it fully." She then handed another note. "There are also several classes of magi. There is the first class, called dot mages. They can only use one element." She made a single point on a blank page.  
"Magic can be stacked, meaning you can enhance your current element by adding another element to it, even if they are the same." She then made a line.  
"Such a mage is called a line mage. An example would be someone who has stacked Earth with itself, Earth-Earth, or even Earth-Fire." Interesting.  
"Then there are triangle mages, who have stacked three elements. Then come square mages, and finally pentagon mages." "I s..ee, but how much more power does each extra st..acking produce?" "Double the previous amount." My eyes widened. Double the amount? Unbelievable. "I... see." Sixteen times as much power. These people can attain up to sixteen times their current level of strength. "Thank you Ms. Lou..ise. I think that's eno..ugh for now." I thought back to why this lesson started. Louise said she tried the four elements. But no results other than explosions. The Void is out of the question for her, both because it would be considered heresy, and because these people know as much about it as they know about me. I would have to try to find Mr. Colbert. Maybe even talk to the Headmaster of this academy.

"Louise, do..es proficiency with an ele..ment affect summoning?" I was looking at her notes. There was something about summoning, but the note was charred a bit. "Yes, the familiar summoned is related to a mages' main element, and how strong they are. Like Kirche and her salamander, Guiche and his mole, Tabitha and her dragon." "So what does your sum..moning me mean? I'm not a go..lem, and I highly doubt I represent Ea..rth, made of metal or not. And there's these runes on my ha..nd as well." I raised my left hand. "Mr. Colbert looked int..rigued by these. I was hoping to ask him some..time." She put a hand to her chin. "Well, we do have a class with him in a few days, otherwise you might run into him in the library; no wait, you aren't allowed there. Sorry, but I don't really know where he is most of the time." She said sheepishly. I sighed. I guess I'm going to wait then.

* * *

"Louise, why a..re we here?" I looked at the shop around me. Blades of all kinds were set around the shop. Amazing how there are so many different weapons in the world yet so few ways to heal people. "I told you yesterday, Emerl. You need a sword." "What? Didn't you see my fight ag..ainst Guiche? I fought him without a swo..rd." I said with my arms crossed. "Yes... But you are supposed to be my guard as well. I would feel more comfortable if you had a blade as well." She replied, trying to calm me down. For her sake, I'm supposed to carry around a weapon. "... Fine..." I grumbled. Then again, perhaps these runes activate when I have a weapon. It might help my analysis of those runes if I have something to keep them active in a non-combat situation. The shopkeeper looked at Louise and then smiled. "Welcome! My noble lady, here we sell all kinds of swords, all at reasonable prices! Nothing criminal here." A swindler. Louise won't stand a chance, sadly. "I am in need of a blade for my guard." She motioned to me. "Show me your finest." He smiled, probably thinking he found an easy target, then went in the back. He came back with a golden sword with jewels encrusted in it. The blade had a mirror polish, and looked very flashy. Though I bet it's as flimsy as a stick. "This is one of my finest blades, hand crafted by the famous Germainian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through steel like butter due to the magic infused into it." "Impressive. How much is it?" I shook my head. Proud, strong, diligent, but knowing nothing about weaponry. Even I know it isn't as good as he says; even if it is infused, it would break due to the materials used in it. "Three thousand new gold." He replied bluntly.

"What! But you can buy a whole new house for that much..." I walked to the man. "May I see that bla..de?" He looked at me, puzzled. "Sure, here you go." I took it in my hands. I looked at it closely, confirming my suspicions. I'm not risking anything by trusting magic that I can't even detect. "Sorry, but I need something else. Magic or not, this bla..de is very fragile." I gave Louise a look that said, _'If I'm going to protect you, I need something practical, not flashy.' _Louise smirked a bit, then said. "My guard knows his weapons. Do you have something else?" The shopkeeper frowned, then went back to get something else. Suddenly my runes began to pulse. "Well I'll be! A user ends up arriving here!" An unknown voice began to laugh. I was alert, looking for the source. Louise 'eeped' and did the same. The shopkeeper ran back. "Derf! Don't scare the customers!" He yelled at a blade that was lying on top of a pile. "Ah whatever. This guy knows his stuff, I couldn't resist!" The sword chuckled. This world has proven to be stranger than I thought. "Hey! Mustard colored guy! Come over here." I guess it wants me for something. I walked over to it, studying it. It was rusty and unused. But despite that, it was in no unrepairable condition. I held it up, testing it. Even more so than the other weapons I have held so far, this blade seemed to feel perfect, as if I was meant to wield it...

"So whaddya think? Am I good enough for ya?" It asked proudly. I could only nod. A very interesting blade. "You know what these ru..nes are, don't you?" I showed it my left hand. It started laughing. "Why do you think I found ya interesting golem?" It knew. I don't know how, but it knew. "Louise. I think th..is will be fine." I turned to my Master, holding the blade over my back.

* * *

"So, why did you ask for it again?" Louise looked skeptically at us both. I was holding Derflinger, as I learned its name was. I was studying it, scanning it for every detail, almost always running up an error. This blade is special, not just because it is sentient. "Honestly? I do..n't know. Something in my mind told me I ne..ed this. That, and Derflin..ger here knew what I am." "Well partner, I've had a lot of wielders in my life, some of 'em as unique as you." The sword spoke. "I more or less figured out how to tell if someone is human or not. And you're definitely not human." I smirked at that. "Oh? But then what ma..kes me worth being wielded by?" It chuckled. "Because ya got the eyes of a warrior." My real self narrowed his eyes. It can tell? "So, you let me wi..eld you. Why is that?" "Like I said before, you're an interesting guy, partner." "Any rea..son you find me interesting?" "You've got potential. A lot of it." "I see." I had nothing else to say. "Emerl, what does he mean by that?" Louise asked curiously.

"Did I ev..er tell you where my name came fro..m?" She shook her head. "Well, it actu..ally comes from the last pe..rson I met, you may not be..lieve me, but he was a blue talking hedgehog named So..nic. He found me on the beach, to..ok care of me with many of his friends, including a black he..dgehog that looked like him named Shadow, a two-ta..iled fox named Tails, a pink hedg..ehog who has a crush on him named Amy, a red ec..hidna named Knuckles, a cre..am colored rabbit named Cream, a water creature named Chaos, and a girl bat, that is kinda like Kirche, named Rouge. Every time I gained a mystical gem called a Ch..aos Emerald, my spe..ech, combat, and personal skills improved... Until I overlo..aded myself with cosmic data power... Because of that, Sonic called me Emerl, and we had many adventures together."

"What? What did you just say?" Louise asked me with a confused expression on her face. "Ne..ver mind. Anyways, I also have the abi..lity to copy skills from my enem..ies, and allies, allowi..ng me to use them in battle." I explained my ability. "So, if you were hit with a magic spell, you could copy it, and use it on them?" Louise asked shocked. "Exactly, however, I have a limit on how many skills I can use at a time. I can copy skills from mulit..iple enemies at once." I continued to explain my ability. "That's incredible, but about the overload..what happened?" The real me frowned slightly. Her eyes widened a bit, then shook her head. "Never mind, you probably don't want to talk about it. I won't make you." _Thank you Louise. I don't want to trouble you with my and Emerl's past. _"Thank you, Lou..ise. Now then, is there anything you need? I want to cl..ean the rust," I picked Derflinger up, "off Derfling..er here. So if there's nothing, I'll get to it im..mediately." "Hmm... No, nothing right now. I'm just going to review some of my notes. Go clean your blade then." She sat down, taking out her stationary and her notes. "Well th..en, see you la..ter then." I picked up Derflinger, and left the room. I headed to the kitchen, I'll need a rag and some oil. Maybe more, depending on how badly rusted this is. "Hey partner, you know how to clean me, right? I can tell you aren't a swordsman." "Don't wo..rry about that, I had a lot of spa..re time to learn thin..gs like that."

* * *

"I feel great! Thanks for the polish partner." I finished cleaning off the last bit of rust, then put Derflinger back in its sheath. "You're we..lcome Derflinger." I put the rag aside and rested on my back, closing my eyes. Derflinger was now clean, and it was getting late, so I should get a little more rest before helping Louise sleep. I still have my duties as a servant. But I still have an hour or so to rest. "So partner, tell me. Why are you a fighter anyway?" I glanced at the blade next to me. "I had a rea..son to fight. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked honestly. "Nothing wrong with that, but looking at you, I can see someone who's fought a long time. I'm surprised you haven't broken yet. Or did you already?" The sword spoke solemnly. "I have seen some of my wielders just give up too ya know. They got sick of it, some even just killed themselves, others just kept fighting, 'cause they had no other choice. Same goes for the normal ones. They would put me away, not wanting to fight anymore." "I didn't think I would peg you as insi..ghtful. Is it that obvious?"

"I left something out when I described your eyes, partner. You were broken. I could see it. You have eyes that not even old veterans have. Your entire body looks like you're ready to fight, but at the same time it just wants to drop. What did you go through anyway?" I remained silent. I was now staring at the sky. "If you don't want to talk about it, fine. I won't pry anymore." It said calmly. I sat up again, now looking at the students walking around, and the servants carrying on with their duties. "Derf..linger, I'm going to tell you something. Don't tell Louise though. I'll tell her... When I think she can handle it, or if she orders me to talk." I sighed. "It's about the overload...I had obtained all of the Ch..aos Eme..ralds, and to prevent me from destroying the entire world, Shadow said a pass..word to me, causing me to stay the sa..me as I was." "But, something else happened, didn't it partner?" It asked curiously.

"Yes, anot..her person who I didn't tell Louise about, his name was Dr. Eggman. He created something called the Fin..al Egg Bl..aster, on his newly rebuilt De..ath Egg. Using a telepo..rtation device, I traveled up there, and defeated Eggman. I turned to leave thinking he learned his lesson, when he fired the Final Egg Bla..ster on some nearby stars, destroying them. Unknown to even me, a secret part of my programing activated, causing me to atte..mpt to destroy the Earth with the Final Egg Blaster. Sonic came up to defeat me in battle, and after three battles at thirty seconds, he beat me, I was destroyed, or so I thought. That story is for another time." I stopped my story, letting Derflinger think about what I said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind then. But you're still gonna fight for her aren't ya?" The real me chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "Yes. I can..'t blame her for that. I'll fight to ke..ep her safe, but nothing else. I wo..uldn't care if I di..ed either." I stood up. Putting Derflinger on my back, I spoke one last time. "I'll tell you the rest when Lou..ise asks me." "There's more, partner?" "You h..ave no idea." I then stopped and looked up. "You know, it isn't nice to ea..vesdrop." The blue dragon above me stopped circling, then descended near me. On its back was its Master, Tabitha. "Ms. Tabitha, if you want to know some..thing, then wouldn't it be ea..sier to ask me?" The young girl was still reading her book. She glanced at me, then nodded. "Secret."

"So you knew I wo..uldn't talk about it then?" I folded my arms. Well, I'm not too bothered if she heard anything, as long as she doesn't tell Louise. "Well, don't tell Lou..ise or K..irche. The less they know the better." She nodded. The real me smiled. "Than..k you. I should go back to Ms. Louise now. It's getting late." She nodded. I almost forgot. "One more thing, what's your dra..gon's name?" I looked at the blue beast, which was currently lying down, it's head close enough for me to pet it. I did so. "Sylphid." Sylphid? Meaning 'a young fairy'? Doesn't it also mean...? Interesting choice. I looked at Tabitha carefully. She didn't seem the least bit shocked with what she heard. That's strange really. Most people wouldn't be good at hiding their emotions as well as she is. Who is this girl, exactly? "Good na..me. I'll see you later then. Next t..ime we'll talk a bit okay?" I walked away, waving her goodbye. There is more to her than it seems. I only hope it's nothing to worry about. Louise must be in her dorm now. I had better get to analyzing these runes now that I have something to activate them. This will be a long night.

* * *

"So partner, why are we up here?" Up here being the same tower where I first analyzed my new body. After Louise excused me for the night, I decided to come back up here to do it, out of preference. "I need to do some te..sts. You're going to help." I held the blade with my left hand, watching the runes glow. "Eh? What kind?" It replied, puzzled. "I want to see what these ru..nes do. I could only manage a minor analysis, I can do a more thorough one now that I have a proper weapon on hand." The..re we go. **Analyzing Gandalfr runes. **"Alright, but this won't sting or anything, right?" I chuckled. A sword afraid of being stung? "Don't w..orry, you wont feel anything." I assured it. **Analysis complete. Displaying results. Runes function as combat enhancement, upgrading speed and strength beyond standard levels. Runes activate when holding any weapon. **_Interesting, so that's what they do. _**Runes also attempting rewrite of neural coding. Rewriting consists of wiping attachment to past links and increasing aggression, to maximize effectiveness as a defender. Also attempting to increase subservience to subject designated 'Master'. Rewrite commands ignored. Main Computer process secure. **My eyes narrowed. Gandalfrs – what I seem to have been designated as - are weapons for their Masters, then. Louise doesn't treat me like that, and I won't let these either. **Runes also grant knowledge of weapon usage. Memory banks now contain sword techniques and skills usable with current sword. **_So I grab a weapon and I gain knowledge of how to use it? _**Current Analysis report end. Further Analysis in progress. ETA unknown.**

Interesting. Very interesting. "Alrig..ht, all done." I put Derflinger back in its sheathe. "So, whaddya learn?" Derflinger asked curiously. "I am now a mas..ter swordsman, just because I touched you. My abilities are enhanced when I use any weapon I need to hold, and these were trying to make me forget my past and be more subser..vient to Louise." It laughed. "Yeah, that more or less sounds like what I remember. Though, I don't recall the subservient part..." I shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm stro..ng willed. Forg..et it." I walked to the edge. "Say Deflinger, what do you think of a little pra..ctice?" The blade remained silent. "You sure partner?" It asked solemnly. I nodded.

"I'm already wra..pped up in this. Might as well acc..ept it and do what I can." I replied in a similar tone. Jumping off the edge, and softening my landing as I did before, I unsheathed Derflinger and assumed a stance. I didn't know the name, but I began to swing Derflinger in various different directions, with various styles. I switched stances every now and then, testing every sword technique that the runes added to my mind.

After a few hours, I stopped. Sheathing Derflinger, I lay down on the ground. Staring up at the night sky, I closed my eyes again, and thought back. My whole life, all I wanted was to have peace and to feel like I belonged in this world. Yet to attain peace I had to fight. I had to kill. And it seems I may have to fight again. Am I doomed to fight for my whole life? Can't I just be allowed to rest, without running away? This is pointless. Mulling over it won't help me. I'll just wait then. Maybe I might find it here. Maybe...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the chapter, anyways I may have been kind of short with explaining Emerl's past, but I think I got the jest of it. Anyways, back to the typical me talk to the characters section. Until next chapter, see you!**

**Me: One of the best songs that I have** **ever heard.**

**Louise: Yeah right.**

**Me: What's with you? These last two chapters you've been kinda weird.**

**Emerl: Yeah, it's like you hate SuperVegeta or something.**

**Louise: Of course I hate him! He's nothing but a commoner!**

**Me: Grrr... **

**Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?!**

**Vegeta: It's over... (Both get kicked by me)**

**Me: Don't even say it! It was funny the first time, but by the nine thousandth time, it's not!**

**Louise: What do you even mean?**

**Me: (Looks at Louise in a shocked expression) What did you just say?**

**Nappa: She hasn't heard of it before? Wow, she must be gay.**

**Me: NAPPA! DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE! EAT THIS, FINAL FLASH! (Blasts Nappa to oblivion)**

**Vegeta: Someone has anger issues.**

**Me: True, but someone has arrogance issues.**

**Vegeta: Grr...**

**Ghost Nappa: Vegeta...Vegeta...**

**Me and Vegeta: What?!**

**Ghost Nappa: I'm watching you.**

**Me and Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Emerl: I don't even know what's going on anymore.  
**

**Louise: Me too familiar.  
**


End file.
